


More

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Flake is the top, Gay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Till is the bottom, this is just straight up smut, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Flake punishes Till





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack with that good Rammstein shit! this is a request from an anon on Tumblr. Sooo jaaaa hope you guys like it! :D this is very nsfw.

It was a full moon that night, and the two friends sat on the balcony, smoking cigarettes in the silence of the night. Till, with his body relaxed as he sat in an old hotel chair, watched Flake, who sat silent watching the stars. The thinner man turned to look at Till with a smirk on his face. 

“What are you thinking of?” Till asked, seeing the mischief on the other’s face. Flake turned away from him, the smirk still splayed on his face as though he was taunting Till with his secret thoughts. “Flake...Tell me.”   
“I have nothing to tell.” Flake said in a monotone voice, removing his glasses and cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt. Till watched him intensely, the small amount of Flake’s stomach teasing him, just barely exposed. 

The feeling of embarrassment hit Till as the small moan escaped his mouth. Flake’s eyes locked onto Till, the smirk he had on his face now a full smile. He put his glasses back on, pushing them up with a slim finger.   
“Oh Till...you get turned on from that?” Flake asked in a sickly sweet voice. “You’re so pathetic…” He told Till, standing up and heading back into the stuffy hotel room. 

Till sat there in his shameful silence. His body was no longer relaxed in the chair, but rather rigid and tense as he sat forward. Flake peeked his head out of the door and looked at Till with intense eyes. “Are you coming or not?” He asked. Till got out of the old chair quickly, leaving the night air behind him. 

Flake pointed to the bed, not saying a word to Till. He sat down on the bed, his heart beating rapidly, awaiting what would happen next. He watched Flake removing his shirt and folding it, setting it neatly to the side. What a dork, Till thought, burning his stare into Flake’s pale skin, his thin frame now exposed. Till admired him, and he couldn’t wait to have him inside of himself. He wanted them both to be a panting, moaning mess. 

The taller, thinner man walked over to Till, taking him out of his trance by straddling him and kissing him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Till was so enthralled by Flake and his large hands which roamed his body so skillfully, that he let him take control.   
“Take this shit off.” Flake told him, tugging at his shirt. Till did as he was told and slipped out of the shirt that he wore, their mouths separated only for a short moment before Flake pushed him onto the bed and continued to kiss him. Only now he started to move further down his body. His mouth sucked and bit at Till’s neck, leaving marks scattered around his skin. He ran his tongue over Till’s collarbones before biting at his shoulders and slowly making his way back up to Till’s jaw where he left even more kisses. 

“Ah, fuck…” Till moaned, feeling Flake’s hand on his clothed dick. Flake’s hand rubbed against it, palming it just hard enough to give friction. It wasn’t enough for Till though. He needed Flake, more than just this teasing he was giving.   
“Do you want more?” Flake asked. Till simply nodded, too caught up in the moment to get any real words out. He answered with a whiny moan, not even looking at Flake, rather with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He was ready to get what he wanted. 

The large hand was suddenly removed from his crotch, and he let out an annoyed whine. Flake sat up on top of him, legs on either side of his body, and he looked at him angrily.   
“Well if you won’t use your words...then I suppose we just don’t have to fuck tonight, do we?” Flake questioned, staring at Till.   
“I want more.” Till said breathlessly. Flake nodded, slowly running his fingers down Till’s chest, just barely touching his skin. Till let out the softest moan, closing his eyes in anticipation for more...more touches, more kisses, more Flake...that’s all he wanted. More. He couldn’t stand to be without Flake’s dick inside him any longer. He was so desperate for the taller man. Flake was right, it was pathetic. 

Flake started to undo Till’s jeans with painfully slow, skilled movements. He pulled them down just slightly, showing off just how hard he was becoming in his underwear. Flake tugged Till’s pants down even further now until they were at his knees. He ran his hands up and down Till’s thighs, switching between fingertips near the inner thigh and palms on the outer portion. Till let out a quiet sigh, feeling a hand creeping up to his dick.

He pulled Till’s underwear down with one hand, just enough to expose his hard cock. He wrapped his right hand around Till, and began to undo his own jeans with his left hand. As he stroked Till, he reached into his own pants, gently touching his own dick before stroking it as well. 

Till was a moaning mess from the touch. He writhed slightly when Flake’s thumb ran over the head of his cock and he was slowly unraveling. Just as he always did when Flake had him. Every damn time. Moans and whines, even at the smallest of movements. He was so sensitive to touch, Flake thought. He’d have to remember that. 

“Mmm, Flake…” Till moaned. “Please…”   
“Hmm? What?” Flake said, holding Till’s dick but not moving his hand. He continued to run his hand along his own dick though.  
“Fuck me…” He begged with a slight growl in his voice.  
“Do you deserve it?” Flake asked, letting go of his dick and standing up. He tugged Till’s jeans and underwear off the rest of the way, still expecting an answer from the bigger man. He took the rest of his own clothes off, still waiting for him to say something, yet no words left him. Till, instead, was slowly rubbing himself, eyes closed, imagining all the things that Flake would do to him.

Suddenly, Flake slapped Till’s hand away from his own dick. Till pulled his hand back and opened his eyes, smirking at him as he always did when Flake hit him.  
“I don’t think you deserve to cum.” Flake said to him. Till stared at him, the smirk fading from his face as fast as it had appeared.   
“What?” He asked. Flake shrugged, hands on his hips.   
“I’ll fuck you but you don’t get to cum. You don’t use your words? You don’t get to cum.” Flake said, watching Till quickly turn desperate.   
“I’ll use my words!” Till said, sitting up, reaching up to grab Flake’s arms. Flake pushed him back down onto the bed, and crawling on top of him. He barely touched his lips to Till’s.   
“Too late now.” Flake said, holding this position for a moment before crawling off him and getting the lube from the bedside drawer. 

Till let out an annoyed sigh as he watched the other lube himself up. Flake heard the sigh, and he smiled.  
“Now you know for the next time we fuck...you need to use your words…” He said with his voice full of pity for Till. He pulled Till to the edge of the bed, holding his legs up around his waist, rubbing his thighs. 

“Oh god…” Till whined, wanting Flake’s dick so bad. He let himself relax, waiting for Flake to make a move. Soon he felt the tip of his dick slowly enter him, then pull out. He continued to whine as Flake entered again, pushing in a bit further this time, then pulling out completely again. Till knew this was to prep him a bit, but he was still getting annoyed.   
“You’re so pathetic…I can’t believe it... ” Flake laughed.   
“I need more....” Till begged. Flake finally thrust in, entering Till completely. They both let out loud moans, staying in that place for a moment. 

Flake began to thrust in and out slowly, with barely enough friction for either of them. But that was ok for him. He could handle the wait. Till on the other hand? He wanted it all. He wanted it hard and fast. He wanted to hurt. To beg and scream and cum. But Flake wasn’t going to give him ALL of that. Not tonight. He wasn’t in the mood to be so giving.

As Till moaned quietly, Flake bent down a bit, reaching out and grabbing Till’s throat, squeezing slightly. “I want to hear you. Use your words, remember?” Flake told him, letting go of his throat, and thrusting into him harder now, hitting that sweet spot within him. Till let out a loud moan, a strangled cry of Flake’s name.   
“Oh my god, right there…” Till cried out as Flake continually hit that spot over and over again. 

Till was begging for more, clinging to the sheets and squirming under Flake, writhing and whining. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth hung open with pleasure. Flake watched him, waiting for the moment when he knew it’d be too late. Flake always knew when Till was about to cum. He always gasped and grabbed onto him. He had yet to do that though, so Flake knew that he could punish him how he wanted.

Flake was close, his thrusts starting to become uneven and harder. His eyes closed, his breathing heavy and he began to moan along with Till. Soon he was coming inside of the other man, who was still waiting for his orgasm. Flake pulled out, catching his breath and wiping sweat from his brow. He looked to Till and smirked.   
“Next time, use your words and I’ll make you cum…This time you get to do it on your own.” He said, walking to the bathroom to clean up. Till lay there in frustrated silence. He let out a deep sigh, reaching his hand down to his throbbing cock to finish what Flake had started.


End file.
